Mounts for the end mirrors of a laser resonator should be capable of a relatively wide range of non-interacting angular adjustments with respect to two normal axes which define a plane which extends at right angles to the optical axis of the laser resonator. Any such mount should be designed so that temperature variation and vibrations will not cause unwanted deviations in the angular positions of the mirrors.
Typical of previous laser mirror mounts is the mount shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,313 to Karr et al. First and second plates are located adjacent one another and are hinged at one edge by a strip of spring metal. A third plate is hinged by spring metal to the second plate along a second edge displaced 90.degree. to the first edge. A set of coaxial adjusting screws deflect the plates relative to each other about the spring metal hinges to effect spatial alingment of a laser mirror coupled to the first plate. In other approaches to mirror adjustment, coiled springs and multiple plate arrangements are utilized to achieve spatial alignment of the laser mirror.